


Choose Me

by witheringpetals



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, I, Love Triangles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringpetals/pseuds/witheringpetals
Summary: Kai and Jennie practically grew up together. They have a weird relatioship where they ate not lovers but they often sleep together since Kai have been dependent on Jennie because of what happened in their past. They are not in a physical relationship but Jennie being the crazy one always teases Kai which gives Kai frustrations. One night, Jennie slept with whom she thought was a stranger but actually a guy she's acquainted with, the nice guy Nam Joohyuk.





	Choose Me

"Hey what the hell is this?"

"What do you think? Don't start misunderstanding now. I've already explained our relationship to you. You're being annoying." 

"Sleeping together, what the hell am I supposed to think? I did not sign up for this. We're done Kim Jongin."

"Good. You were becoming annoying anyway. Close the door if you're going out."

The door closed with a loud bang which eventually woke Jennie up.

"What was that?" Jennie asked, still half asleep. She tried opening her one eye to check what's happening. She looks at Kai, his eyes were closed but his eyebrows were meeting each other.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He said in an annoyed tone. He pulled Jennie in for a hug, patting her head lightly to put her back to sleep.

"Okay."

 

JENNIE

"Can you stop moving closer to me, your boobs are pressing behind my back you know." What's he saying? That never bothered him at all before. What's he getting all worked up for now?

"So what?" I asked, I'm irritated with the fact that he's irritated.

"I'm still a man you know."

"Are you turned on now? I bet you got a boner. Hey, want me to help you out?" I joked just to annoy him. I'm getting tired of this honestly, I just want to cuddle and sleep. Is that so hard?

"Jesus. Jen." He pushed my hands away which were hugging him tight. He stood up and I heard him let out a sigh. He went to the bathroom, locked the door and opened the shower.

"Oops." I couldn't help but laugh. I guess I pushed him too hard.

I waited for him to finish, I wanted to apologize for my actions. I'm not being sincere but I just wanted to say sorry anyway.

I almost fell asleep but Kai went out of the bathroom just in time. I know I said I wanted to apologize but I guess I'm too crazy for that.

"So, did you cum a lot?" I hate myself for teasing him but it's really fun and I can't help it.

"Shut up and go to sleep or else I'll leave you here and I'll sleep in the other room."

"Hmm...can you do that to me though?"

\--

"J, wake up. We'll be late."

I struggle to get myself out of bed. Kai is ready to go while I'm just waking up.

"Get yourself ready in 20 minutes. I have a meeting so I need to be early."

I chuckled a little, what 20 minutes shit is he talking about, he knows that's impossible. He needs a miracle for that to happen.

"You know that's impossible Kai." 

"Fine. Do what you want. Don't come here later, I'll be having someone over."

"New girlfriend?"

"None of your business." Wow if that's how you want to play then fine with me.

"Ok. Don't look for me later as well." 

"J." Oops, he looks mad. What now? I guess I joked too much.

"Hope she chokes on your dick." I whisper to myself.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Bye." I covered myself with the comforter and went back to sleep.

Hmm? What are we to each other? I'm not really sure how to describe our relationship. We've known each other since childhood, our parents are business partners and the best of friends so we practically grew up together because of that. My parents are often not around because my dad has this original family business which is based in Switzerland. I had my own room in Kai's house because I was often left there in his parents' care. Even though I had my own room, I would always sneak in to Kai's room so we would sleep together. Kai didn't really care at first but when we grew up around the age of ten or twelve, he started hating me for sneaking in his room until such time he asked his parents to not let me stay in their house at all. He argued that I was already old enough and it's not like I'd be be the only one in our house, he said I have my maids with me. I never really understood then why Kai was pushing me away but I guess I understand now, he was already an adolescent so it was just time for him to want his own privacy. After a few days of that, something happened that would leave scars to the both of us.

"Are you coming to Lisa's party tonight?" Rosie, my bestfriend, suddenly asks me. We are in a café which is near our university.

"I won't be sleeping with Kai tonight so probably."

"New girlfriend?" 

"He wouldn't tell me but duh." 

"Aren't you tired of him doing as he pleases?" I was surprised with her question. She never comments about my relationship with Kai. I know she's worried about me but I know she understands that we've had this for so long that it has become normal for us.

"It never really bothered me. He has anxiety attacks at night from time to time so he needs me there for him and I want to be there for him as well."

"But he throws you out or get you out of the picture whenever he has someone to fuck. Doesn't that make you feel bad? Don't you feel like you're being used?"

"Nope. As I have said, I don't mind."

"If you say so." Thank God she dropped the topic. I don't like talking about my relationship with Kai. 

I eventually got tired of explaining my relationship with him. Nobody will understand anyway so why bother. What's annoying is when his girlfriends would attack me once they find out about me. Kai gets annoyed as well so he breaks up with them. I don't really understand why he goes out with them in the first place when it's obvious that he doesn't really care about them.

 

Rosie and I arrived at Lisa's party. Everybody was almost drunk when we got there, even Lisa was already a bit tipsy.

"Hey Jen, I want you to get wasted tonight okay?" Lisa gives me a drink which I gladly took. I was aiming for the same thing tonight.

We partied, we smoked and drank. I achieved my goal and I got myself wasted. I lost my phone, Rosie passed out and I went home with a stranger.

KAI

"What do you mean she's not there yet? It's already past mignight! She didn't tell me she was going out so I thought she'd be staying at home." Panic already starting to build inside me. I hate this. God, she's such a bitch. 

"She went out with Rosie an hour ago but she didn't tell us where they would go." Wow how careless of her. I'm sure she planned this to fuck me up.

"And you didn't even ask?!" I know I'm angry at the wrong person but I don't know how to control myself.

"I apologize Sir Kai. I thought she was going to meet you." She sounded sincere but she should know better not to trust that woman. Who told her to put her guard down? I specifically put her in that place so she can always tell me where Jen is.

I smashed my phone on the floor. Flashbacks of what happened 10 years ago is overwhelming me and I'm consumed with my fear and anxiety. I'm grasping for air, when did breathing became so difficult? 

[FLASHBACK]  
I woke up because it was very noisy outside my room. I can hear a woman crying, I think it's my mom. I went outside my room to go to the living room where the noise is from. I see my dad on the phone while my mom is crying on the couch.

"Mom, what's wrong?" My mom was startled to see me. She immediately stopped crying, wiped her tears and looked at me.

"Oh honey, did we wake you up? Nothing's wrong honey. Please go back to bed." Of course something was wrong. I knew something was wrong but I decided not to be persistent because my dad hates it when I'm being persistent.

"Okay. But please don't cry mom." My mom smiled and she carressed my face. I wanted to cheer her up but I didn't know how. I don't even know what's wrong.

I went back to my room but before I could close the door, I heard my dad say something to my mom. 

"The kidnappers finally called them and asked for 20 million." Somebody was kidnapped? Who? I thought of my mother's nieces and nephews. So that's the reason why she's crying so much. 

"Don't worry, we'll definitely get Jennie back. 20 million is nothing." When I heard Jennie's name, it was as if I lost my sense of hearing. All I could hear was this loud ringing and it wouldn't stop. Everything is suddenly spinning and I felt dizzy. I wanted to go back to my parents and demand an explanation but I couldn't move from where I was. My body won't move.  
[END OF FLASHBACK]

 

I know it's only my anxiety telling me that Jen's in danger. This is not the first time so I know. But knowing and believing are two different things. My brain is having a difficult time registering the thought that Jen's probably all right somewhere, having the time of her life. I know from experience that 24 hours needs to pass before you can declare someone as missing and ask the police for help. Because of this, I formed a team to help me find where Jen is. I start to calm down a bit when I know I'm doing something to find Jen and that's what I really need and want right now, to be calm. Finding Jen should be easy, people are always posting what they are doing on the social media nowadays and they even tag their location. 

Morning came and my team failed to locate Jen's whereabouts. The last time people saw Jen was she was at this girl Lisa's party. My head hurts from everything.

I lied down on her bed, the sheet smells like Jen. Jen....just where the hell are you?

JENNIE

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

I can't find my damn phone! I think I lost it last night. Fuck. I'm so fucked. 

My clothes are everywhere, my panty is on the doorknob. My bra is on the couch. I found my pants under the bed. Jesus. Was last night that crazy? Too bad I can't remember much. I look at the man who I slept with, I can't really see his face because it's buried under the pillow but his body looks amazing damn it. I wanted to know who he was but I really don't have time for this shit. I left the room immediately when I got dressed. I didn't even fix my look, I'm sure my hair is a mess. What's more great about this whole shit is that we went to a hotel and I'm straight up having the worst walk of shame in this hotel lobby. So embarassing but I don't care anymore. 

I called a taxi and asked the driver if he could speed up a little, he said sure without asking for the reason. Thank God he didn't ask why because I'm so not in the best condition to talk to anyone or to even move! The only thing keeping me going is the adrenaline I guess but I really feel dizzy. My whole body hurts, my head is somewhat spinning and I feel like throwing up. Just why did I have to lose my phone last night? I hope Kai is fine. I feel my tears welling up, I feel so bad, I just want to hurry up and see Kai. 

I go straight to my house, I know Kai would be there waiting for me. I open the door to my room and I see Kai lying down on my bed. I'm scared of approaching him, not because he's angry but because I don't want to see the mess I've done. I know very well I should have at least texted him where I was. I could've texted him when we arrived at the party, before I got drunk, before I lost my phone, but I didn't. 

"Kai..." He didn't react at all when I called his name so I went closer to him. Even when sleeping, he has a troubled look. He must have been exhausted from last night. 

"Kai...I'm really sorry." I kissed his forehead so lightly since I didn't want to wake him up. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and lied down beside him. I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up around 5pm and Kai was no longer beside me. I haven't apologized properly yet so I decided to go see him at work.

His assistant let me in Kai's office and told me to wait there since Kai is in a meeting. I've been here many times now, always waiting for him to be done with his work. I bought a new phone on the way here and I've been trying to contact Rosie since then. I don't know why she's not picking up, is she still sleeping?

I sit at his chair, it's kind of big and comfy too. I've never sat on his chair since I usually sit on the couch. I observe his desk, open up some drawers but everything's just work related, so boring. I'm amazed at how organized everything is, I could never be this organized even if I try to. 

I got so bored I tried roaming around the room, examining his shelves which contains a lot of trophies and some books. He's such a reliable person, always working hard while I'm just a brat who always gives him a difficult time. I feel sorry for Kai, he's only 2 years ahead of me but he already has a lot on his plate. He is the only successor of their company and his dad is really strict when it comes to business matters.

I was lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize someone has entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" I was startled with his voice. I feel my chest tighten up, I don't even know how to start, it feels like all I'm going to say are just excuses which they are. I know should have known better so why did I do that? I could have told him where I was going but why didn't I?

"What? Did you become mute overnight?" I feel my tears welling up again, I don't have the courage to face him.

I feel him come closer to me, I'm so close to crying now. He suddenly hugged me and that's when I finally let my tears fall. I've been holding it since morning, I'm just really sorry. I'm sobbing now like a baby and he's just hugging me and patting my head like I'm not supposed to be crying. He's the one I hurt but I'm the one crying. I'm so unfair. I hate myself.

"Look, I know you're sorry. There's no point in us dwelling with this. It's my fault too for being this way. Stop crying, you're not being cute." I'm now facing him but I'm still not looking at him. I buried my face on his chest and I punched him a little for his remark of me not being cute. 

"Shut up. I'm sorry, I swear I'll be more responsible next time." 

"Hm..let's get dinner. What do you want to eat?" I don't feel like eating anything other than ice cream. I still feel like throwing up since my stomach's still a mess from last night. Speaking of, I still don't remember who I went home with last night. I wanted to ask Rosie if she remembers much but that woman is probably still dead.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Anything you want."

We went out for dinner then went back to his place. I was going to take a shower when my phone rang and I see that Rosie is calling me. Finally that woman is alive.

"Hey, I've been calling you. What happened last night?" I remove my clothes and wrapped myself with a towel. I prepared the bath while talking to Rosie.

"I don't even know, last night was fucked up." Yeah it definitely was. I remember dancing with this tall guy then I was whispering sensual stuff to his hear. I'm kind of embarrassed now but wow even I think I was super duper hot last night lol.

"I know. I got in trouble with Kai for last night."

"Sorry Jen."

"No. It was my fault. But anyway, I called you because I wanted to know who's the guy I went home with! I could only remember that I definitely had a great time with him." I wanted to tell her how crazy hot the sex was but I don't want to ruin the possibility of us. Rosie can never shut her mouth, the whole university will probably hear it.

"I know I was pretty wasted last night but I can totally remember you going home with Nam Joohyuk." I gasped, I can't believe it was Joohyuk.

"You guys were all over each other last night, I swear I thought you'd have sex with him on the dance floor." I want to shut Rosie's mouth because I'm starting to get embarrassed. I remember almost everything now and I feel like throwing up again because I practically threw myself at him last night.

"Why are you being silent? Look, it's okay. Joohyuk's a great guy."

"I know he's a great guy! That's the reason why I'm shocked and confused. You know I don't go out with nice guys!" Other than that, I never thought a nice guy like him could treat me like THAT in bed.

"Isn't this great? Maybe it's time for you to be serious. You like him right? You guys had a pretty intense conversation then you started making out." I'm not eating right now but if I was I'm sure I'd be choking.

"Wait what? I thought it was purely physical." Now that I think about it, I think I remember what we were talking about. I was telling him about my frustrations with Kai. I guess I was pretty upset about his new girlfriend and him telling me that it's not my business. I told him how I'm supposed to be telling Kai where I was then he gave me the idea that maybe I shouldn't just to spite Kai! He's not a nice guy at all! Everything is just an act to everybody else. I swear no nice guys could treat me that roughly in bed.

"Oh that devil. He was the one who told me not to tell Kai where I was. He took my phone!" 

"Seriously? Did you tell him about Kai's condition though?"

"Of course not, I would never tell that to a stranger."

"Then you can't really blame him." I guess she's right. I feel like pulling my hair, I'm so frustrated with everything. My mind is filled with Joohyuk and the mess we made that night. How should I face him the next time though, I just left his place like he was a complete stranger when we were actually acquainted.

I let my mind be at peace and enjoyed a relaxing bath. I still need to get my phone from Joohyuk so I really have to face him huh. Who am I kidding? We are from the same university, of course I'm bound to meet him by chance. I'm so embarassed, why does it have to be him? 

We are from different departments since he's in the business course while I'm studying interior design. We met for a few times before, he's kind of popular because he's tall and has a handsome face. He has always been nice to me but that's because he's nice to everyone. I kind of like him even before but I totally didn't want to mess with him like I usually do with guys I like. Annoying. I don't what to do...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Don't ask why Joohyuk is here hahahahaha. I'm not sure if I should continue so please let me know. Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
